Many computing systems and processes include, interact with, or are associated with domain ontologies. Domain ontologies may, for example, be structural or systemic frameworks for organizing information in a computing device. Domain ontologies may, for example, include objects, classes, functions, restrictions, rules, axioms, relationships, and other components. Domain ontologies may, for example, include the vocabulary or dictionary of terms used in a reasoning system or method. A reasoning system or method may, for example, be a vehicle diagnostics reasoning, or other type of reasoning system or method. A vehicle domain ontology associated vehicle diagnostics system or method may, for example, include vehicle domain ontology terms or words (e.g., parts, systems, symptoms, corrections, failure modes, actions, labor codes, and other parameters) and relationships between the vehicle domain ontology terms.
A vehicle diagnostics reasoning system may, for example, use vehicle domain ontologies to interpret, reason, evaluate, or otherwise draw conclusions based on inputted data (e.g., technician reports or other documents). A vehicle diagnostics reasoning system or method may, for example, input data from vehicle technicians, warranty departments, service manuals, and other users. A vehicle diagnostics reasoning system may, however, not always be able to match, recognize or interpret data entered using the domain ontologies. The vehicle domain ontologies for vehicle diagnostics reasoning and other types of systems may, therefore, need to be frequently updated. Manually updating a vehicle domain ontology or other domain ontology may, for example, be time consuming and inefficient. A method or system to update vehicle domain ontologies in real-time may therefore be needed.